


The Wait

by MelyndaR



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Triadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ally likes only boys, and would like it best if she could marry both Austin and Dez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wait

Growing up, Ally and Trish had always said that they would find a nice man for a third and settle down together. But… the older they got the more Ally realized… she didn’t like Trish, or other girls in general, romantically. _Huh. Okay. What now?_

They were young enough when Ally confessed this to her best friend that they hadn’t _really_ been a proper primary couple in the first place. So they retitled themselves as best friends and moved on, kept growing up together, still as close as they’d ever been, but just in a different way now.

Trish dated both guys and girls, though never very seriously. It was more of a game to her, and she never took things very far at all – going through like-minded significant others like she did jobs. Ally was the opposite. She didn’t date much at all, and when she did, it was usually guys who presented themselves to her as already being primary couples.

She’d lost count of the times it’d just been a pair of best friends trying to coax a kiss or more from her.

Then she met Austin and Dez.

They were funny, and cute – albeit in two very different ways – and so obviously committed to each other. Ally wanted to get excited, wanted to ask them out, or at least see if she couldn’t get them to ask her out… but they were very insistent that they were just best friends, nothing more.

So she swallowed her disappointment and, in a way, _chose_ Austin over Dez. Trish slowly started to look more and more committed to Chuck, of all people, Dez met Carrie, and they grew up even more together, three primary couples ready to take on the world.

But Ally couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t _exactly right._ Trish, she’d long learned, could very well take care of herself, and she seemed very happy with Chuck and their girl of the month, so Ally was happy for her.

But… vapid little Carrie… and _Dez_. Carrie was… she was something else. She was quirky, just like Dez, but where Dez’s quirks resided just on the tolerable side of too much… Carrie’s didn’t. She was annoying, and though Ally tried her best to like her, she honestly thought Dez could do better.

The older they got, too, the more concerning it became that Austin and Ally, and Dez and Carrie had not once had a steady third. They weren’t quite to the point where people were looking at them sideways because of it, but they were all getting close. _Surely these people, fairly familiar faces that they were, weren’t going to remain monogamous, were they?_

Then came a shocking reservation. Carrie was seen with a primer couple, a boy and a girl. The paparazzi had caught her, recognizing her as Dez’s girlfriend even if she wasn’t well-known, and within a week, she and Dez had broken up. A month later, Carrie was engaged to be a part of a new triad.

Dez didn’t crash like Ally and Austin had thought he would, and they weren’t really sure what they thought of that fact. It had always seemed like he liked Carrie, shouldn’t he be more upset at their separation?

But he wasn’t, and when Austin carefully asked him about, he shrugged and admitted, “I always kind of thought it wasn’t meant to be forever.”

“Then… do you have anyone in mind?” Ally had asked, flabbergasted by his statement.

Again he’d shrugged, looking suddenly timid as he glanced between her and Austin, and admitted tellingly, “Yeah… kinda.”

 Then Ally really did gape, before looking to Austin to see what he was thinking about the sudden flow of revelations. Austin, in turn, looked at Dez for a long moment, his expression thoughtful but otherwise blank. Then he stepped to the redhead’s side, swinging a casual arm around his shoulders like he’d done countless times before.

Austin pointed to Ally, telling Dez with a still-thoughtful smile, “You know, I remember a time when she thought we were a primary couple.”

Ally’s eyebrows drew together as she looked between the duo, saying, “In a way, I still do.”

Austin and Dez looked at one another, studying the other’s familiar face again, thinking through things, before Austin declared, “I think you’re right.”

Dez let out a short laugh of shock, asking in excitement, “Really?” Austin nodded, his smile growing, and Ally burst out laughing with the sudden sheer joy of the moment. “So…” Dez asked. “Does that mean that you and Ally and I, that the three of us are… a thing now?”

Austin turned to Ally, raising a single eyebrow as he asked, “What do you think, Ally?”

“I think I’ve waited a long time for this day!” Ally exclaimed, diving into the arms of her boys.


End file.
